Heat haze day
by Neriyura
Summary: Junmyeon dan Yixing yang terjebak dalam putaran waktu EXO (SuLay)


**Heat Haze Day**

 **Disclaimer: Karakter milik mereka sendiri. Lagu heat haze day a.k.a kagerou day milik Jin (Shizen no Teki-P), dan this story based on that song, atau bisa disebut songfic?**

 **Pair: SuLay**

 **Warning: BL, Bahasa campur aduk, Typo(s), OOC (untuk kebutuhan cerita)**

.

.

.

Pada tanggal 15 Agustus, sekitar pukul 12:30 siang di cuaca yang sangat cerah, seorang pemuda bermarga Kim dan seorang pemuda di sampingnya sedang duduk menikmati guyuran sinar matahari, _well_ , mungkin tidak bisa disebut menikmati karena menurutnya ini sangat memuakkan, ya kecuali orang di sampingnya.

Tak ada hal spesial yang mereka lakukan kecuali berbincang-bincang sembari duduk di atas sebuah ayunan besi yang sudah mulai menguapkan kalor panas.

"Kau tahu Jun—" Junmyeon menoleh kearah Yixing yang mengusap bulu-bulu halus kucing hitam di pangkuannya ketika ia mendengar pemuda itu bergumam "—Aku tidak terlalu menyukai musim panas—ah atau bahkan sejujurnya aku benci itu"

Junmyeon memiringkan kepala "Kenapa?" Dan Yixing hanya menoleh dan tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya dengan tangan yang masih mengelus punggung kucing itu.

Yixing bangkit dari ayunan dengan kucing yang masih ada dipangkuannya dan mulai berjalan keluar dari taman.

"Kemana?" Tanya Junmyeon yang juga sudah bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hmm… aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan? Aku bosan"

Junmyeon mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti ke mana Yixing melangkahkan kakinya. Mereka hanya berjalan tanpa mengeluarkan suara karena Junmyeon sibuk melihat atau mungkin bisa dibilang mengagumi lekukan wajah Yixing yang masih mengelus-elus bulu kucing di pangkuannya.

Sesaat kemudian, elusan itu terlepas karena kucing itu tiba-tiba meloncat dari pangkuan Yixing. kontan Yixing langsung berlari mengejar kucing yang sedang melajukan kaki-kaki mungilnya itu menuju tengah jalan.

Junmyeon ikut berlari mengejar Yixing dan matanya membola tanpa bisa dicegah ketika ia menemukan Yixing terjebak dalam lampu lalu lintas yang berubah menjadi hijau menyala.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah truk yang datang entah dari mana melaju kencang kearah Yixing. Lalu sedetik kemudian suara benturan antara tulang-tulang dan otot dengan besi dari permukaan depan truk itu terdengar keras bersamaan dengan suara jerit pemuda China itu.

Aroma amis yang menguar dari cipratan darah dari tubuh yang sekarang sudah tergeletak di jalan membuat tubuh Junmyeon terasa kaku. Semua berlalu begitu cepat dan ia hanya bisa berdiri di sana dengan mata dan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

Matanya kembali melebar, entah ini hanya ilusi atau bagaimana tapi ia merasa ia melihat bayangan hitam dari dirinya sendiri sedang menertawakannya.

"Ini kenyataan" Ujar bayangan itu.

Seperti jangkrik yang terganggu, langit biru musim panas itu berubah menjadi hitam, lalu semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

Pemuda Kim itu terbangun karena suara detik jarum jam dan menemukan dirinya di atas tempat tidur kamarnya. Keningnya mengkerut ketika ia melihat layar ponselnya.

Ternyata sekarang tanggal 14 Agustus, sekitar pukul 12:00 di siang hari.

.

Ia kembali bertemu dengan Yixing di taman dan berbincang dengannya di atas ayunan besi pada tanggal 15 Agustus. Tapi kau tahu, Junmyeon pikir ini aneh. Junmyeon ingat kemarin ia bermimpi bahwa ia berada di tempat yang sama dengan jam yang sama dan berjalan bersama di taman ini.

Taman yang mereka singgahi, ayunan yang mereka duduki, dan bahkan Yixing yang sedang mengelus sayang punggung kucing ketika mereka berjalan menyusuri bahu jalan, semua sama.

Dan sesaat ketika kucing itu meloncat dari pangkuan Yixing, bayangan mimpinya kemarin membuat Junmyeon sontak menggenggam tangan Yixing yang hendak mengejar kucing hitam itu.

Yixing menoleh dengan wajah keheranan kearah tangannya yang Junmyeon genggam dengan erat seolah bertanya "Ada apa?"

Junmyeon tersenyum "Kenapa kita tidak pulang sekarang?"

Yixing menjawab dengan anggukan kepala, lalu mereka mulai berjalan kembali dengan Yixing yang mengekor Junmyeon di belakang dan menghiraukan kucing tadi.

Namun beberapa menit mereka berjalan, langkah kaki Junmyeon terhenti ketika ia melihat semua orang di sekitar mereka tengadah melihat kearah langit dengan mulut yang menganga.

Junmyeon ikut mengadah dan ia melihat dari langit, sebuah tiang logam yang jatuh langsung menembus tubuh Yixing. seketika itu pula suara angin dari pepohonan dan jeritan Yixing menggema di indra pendengarannya.

Di adegan yang tidak biasa ini, ilusi tentang bayangan hitam dirinya sendiri kembali mencibir "Ini adalah hal yang nyata!"

Penglihatan Junmyeon menjadi kabur dan ketika Junmyeon melihat kearah Yixing, ia bersumpah ia merasa bahwa ia melihat Yixing tersenyum, lalu semua kembali gelap.

.

Lalu ia kembali terbangun pada tanggal 14 Agustus pukul 12:00.

Lalu esoknya kembali sama. Mereka kembali ke tempat yang sama, dan berjalan di jalan yang sama, dan kejadian yang sama. Tapi kali ini Junmyeon berhasil membuat Yixing 'menghindari' kematiannya. Ah, dua kematiannya.

Ia terus berlari dengan tangan Yixing yang masih ada dalam genggamannya. Ia tak ingin melihat Yixing terluka lagi. Ia tak ingin melihat Yixing sekarat tepat di depan matanya lagi. Ia tak ingin, ia tak sanggup.

Maka ia terus membawa Yixing berlari dan sekarang langkah kaki membawanya ke jembatan penyebrangan. Junmyeon melepaskan tangan Yixing dan berhenti sejenak di sana untuk menormalkan kembali irama napas yang sudah dalam ritme yang tak wajar.

Junmyeon tersenyum melihat Yixing yang sedang tertawa-tawa kecil dengan punggung tangan yang sedang mengusap bulir-bulir air yang menetes dari dahi pemuda itu.

"Berlari di tengah panas matahari itu… menyenangkan sekali ya" Ujarnya, dan Junmyeon hanya bisa menimpal dengan tawa kecil.

Lalu Junmyeon melihat Yixing menghembuskan napas kasar sekali sebelum punggungnya menempel pada pegangan jembatan tanpa melihat retakan yang ada pada besi yang sudah rapuh itu.

Baru sedetik punggung itu bersandar, Junmyeon harus kembali menahan napas ketika besi itu patah dan membuat Yixing yang bersandar padanya ikut terbawa dan jatuh ke bawah, dan ia kembali mendengar jeritan pilu Yixing dan ia kembali melihat bayangan hitam dirinya sendiri yang sedang tersenyum meledek untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Dan kesekian kalinya pula ia terbangun di hari dan jam yang sama, yaitu tanggal 14 Agustus pukul 12:00.

Lalu esoknya kembali sama.

Tak terhitung berapa kali pemuda Kim itu dibawa ke banyak dunia gelap yang berisi oleh ilusi bayangan dirinya sendiri, dan terjebak di putaran waktu.

Siklus ini telah berulang selama beberapa kali dan Junmyeon mulai menyadarinya beberapa waktu lalu, yaitu: Dalam cerita klise seperti ini hanya ada satu akhir.

Diantara musim panas dengan siklus yang berulang-ulang memuakkan ini, ia pikir pasti ada akhirnya, dan **harus** ada akhirnya.

Oleh karena itu, esoknya di suatu siang pada tanggal 15 yang 'sama', ketika kucing hitam itu terlepas dari pangkuan Yixing, ia mendorong Yixing ke samping dan ia menghempaskan diri pada truk yang hendak menabrak Yixing.

Tubuhnya tergeletak dan ia bisa melihat darahnya sendiri yang memercik tercemin di bola mata Yixing yang membulat sempurna. Dan ia juga melihat tubuh Yixing menjadi sekaku robot.

Lalu ia melihat ilusi dirinya sendiri yang menjengkelkan itu terdiam ketika Junmyeon berkata "Rasakan itu!"

Ya, hari ini bisa disebut sebagai hari di satu musim panas yang biasa, tapi semua berakhir hari pada hari ini.

.

.

.

Pada tanggal 14 Agustus pukul 12:00, seorang pemuda China bermarga Zhang bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan air yang mulai mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya, ia berkata

"Aku gagal kali ini"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

a/n:

This shit was made pas saya kesengsem sama lagu kagerou day dan kalau ada yang nemu ini di Ig, itu ig masih punya saya juga haha. Uname ignya juga sama: neriyura

Maap nyampah.

.

Mind to give review?


End file.
